


Transitory

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [82]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Vampire Family, Vampire Politics, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next steps for the vampires and good news for Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitory

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, "Lovely Intermission."

“So what was it you interrupted us for?” Pam asks as she and Tara enter.  “And are we interruptin’ now?”  This, because of the way that Jessica’s currently straddling Nora’s lap, leaning into her in a way that her hair gives them some minor privacy but it’s still not hard to imagine what’s going on.

“No,” Nora retorts as she nudges Jessica off of her.  “We’ve got things to discuss.”

“I see,” Pam says dryly.

“No harm keepin’ occupied while we waited for y’all,” Jessica chirps.  “We ran outta useful things to do hours ago.”

Pam and Tara shrug at each other, then sit on the other couch.

“Is this more mailing list shit?” Pam asks.

Jessica giggles as Nora rolls her eyes.  “Well, I’d ask you about the addresses for the other Louisiana sheriffs, but they’re no more,” Nora says archly.

“You don’t need to say that like it’s someone’s fault,” Pam retorts, both because it’s not like it’s her fault and because she’s actually concerned about Tara indirectly feeling bad.  (It’s weird, this whole love shit; she’s not used to giving a fuck about someone else feeling bad, but she does.)

Nora winces, but (maybe for Jessica’s benefit, but that could just be Pam’s interpretation, her entirely too amused interpretation) she says, “Apologies.”

“Seriously, though,” Tara rolls her eyes, “what’s up this time?”

“Politics,” Nora declares.

 

* * *

 

“Y”know, one of these days this place is gonna be busy enough that y’all can’t sit at our bar even though you ain’t drinkin’,” Lafayette says as he distributes the girls’ drinks (iced tea for Adilyn, Coke for Charlaine, Mountain Dew for Danika).

“Well, yeah,” Charlaine giggles.  “By the time it all gets sorted out we’ll be able to fake bein’ old enough to drink.”

“Hey, now,” Lafayette says, “that’s not very optimistic.”

“We’re mind-readers, not psychics,” Danika quips, smiling slyly.

“Or maybe that’s not the case,” Adilyn says hurriedly, “and you’re just gonna keep lettin’ us sit here because you like us so much.”

“I’d like to think that’s more likely,” Sookie calls over her shoulder as she swings back to pick up an order.  “This place practically is Bon Temps, and I don’t think a little -”

“Supernatural tragedy?” Charlaine supplies.

“A little of that is gonna hurt it forever,” Sookie says decisively.  “I mean, there’s more people here tonight than a couple weeks ago, yeah?”

Lafayette and the girls shrug.  “Somethin’ like,” Lafayette says.

 

* * *

 

“What domestic bliss,” Eric chuckles as he enters.

His sister and their girlfriend (he supposes Jessica is pretty well their girlfriend now, considering that she didn’t even bother to pretend like she needed her own bedroom in this house) are nestled into each other on one of the sofas.  He’s fairly sure _he’s_ never even snuggled Nora like that where someone might see, so it’s an odd sight on one hand, but that seems to be Jessica’s special gift, bringing out the sap in all of them.  Pam and Tara are similarly, if more aloofly, entwined on the other (though Tara’s got her phone in her hand).  “I feel like a real family man.”

“Nah,” Pam drawls.  “One thing, your other daughter’s off gettin’ frisky with her infant girlfriend.”

“We don’t know what they’re doin’,” Jessica defends.

“Why’d you let them use the house for the evening?” Pam retorts.  “Just so they could talk?  Not like they’re not doin’ that all the hours they’re both awake, one way or another.”  She pauses, chuckles.  “Kinda makes me proud, that girl’s textin’ almost faster than I do.”

“I dunno,” Jessica says.  “Maybe they’re talkin’.  Maybe they’re bangin’.  I didn’t ask ‘cause it ain’t my business.  They’re allowed to have private lives, or whatever.”

“Whatever they’re getting up to,” Eric interjects, “I don’t think that I want to know.  I’m much more interested to hear about the four of you were discussing.”

“Well, no decisions have been -”

“I wanna do it,” Jessica interrupts.  “I mean, I think… I oughta.  I wouldn’t really be doin’ it by myself.”

“Ain’t it gonna be a bit unorthodox havin’ the queen of Louisiana cohabitating with the senior members of the Authority?” Pam murmurs.

“A bit, but we’re not exactly going for the same tone of secrecy and foreboding that the original Authority had,” Nora says.  “We’ll sort it out.”  She bumps Jessica’s shoulder.  “Thank you.”

Suddenly struck with an idea, Pam looks more excited than she has in nights.  “You know this means we gotta have a coronation party, right?”

“Oh, no,” Jessica exclaims.

“Oh, yes.”

 

* * *

 

“So where’s your sister tonight, anyway?” Lafayette asks.  “It’s weird seein’ only three of you.”

Adilyn wrinkles her nose.  “Uh, Brae’s over hangin’ out with Willa,” she says.  “By themselves.  At Jessica’s dead vampire dad’s house.”

“You sound worried,” Lafayette observes.

“No!” Adilyn exclaims.  “I’m just… I dunno, it’s weird like you said.  She’s the first one of us havin’...”

“At least for realsies,” Charlaine says wryly.

“It’s like, there haven’t really been other things one of us has done the other hasn’t, y’know?” Danika adds.  “‘Cept that time you didn’t almost die, Adi, but you still got hurt, it was still an experience you had with us kinda.  This is…”

“Different,” Charlaine supplies.

“You jealous?” Lafayette asks, because he knows that flash in someone’s eye.

“No,” Adilyn and Danika say in unison, at the same time that Charlaine grumbles, “Not about Willa specifically, but, like… y’know.  In general.”

“Hey, Sookie,” Sam shouts, coming through the doors from the back.  “You gotta phone call.”

“Be back in a sec,” she tells Lafayette (who’s the only other employee on the floor at the moment). “It might be somethin’ about…”  The word trails off as she follows Sam back, but they all know it means Jason, and as such they’re all waiting with baited breath till she returns.

“Everything okay?” Adilyn asks in a whisper.

“They’re bringin’ him out tomorrow,” Sookie says, though she’s also busy texting.  “Sorry, just… I gotta tell everyone else.  Need a ride home, girls?”


End file.
